Te fogod
by MeronC
Summary: Rövidke HideKane one-shot, kissé AU verziója.


Kaneki Ken morózus nyugalommal szemlélte, ahogy legfiatalabb munkatársa tajtékozva pöröl a legjobb barátjával. Már vagy egy órája lejárt a munkaidejük, de ők ketten —elnézést, hárman maradtak itt, az Anteiku kávézóban, mivel legkedvesebb —és egyetlen— barátja túl eleven volt a túl hosszú ideje tartó éjszakai műszak miatt felborult alvási szokásaiból kifolyólag. Ebből következik, hogy minden napot koffein-dús itallal a kezében töltött, esetleg más, stressz oldó tevékenységet végez, amibe mindig bevonta gyerekkori barátját is. Aminek Kaneki nagyon örült.

–Akkor is eltakarodsz, ha mondom!— kiáltotta teli torokból Touka, miközben fenyegetően a szőke fiú mellkasának szegezte a partvis nyelét. Hide nevetve tolta arrébb minduntalan, de a lány makacsul böködte meg újra és újra a fiút. Kaneki kínjában felsóhajtott, öklével megdörzsölte fáradtságtól égő szemeit.

Ha ez így folytatódik mire bezárják az üzletet, nyithatják is ki.

–Ugyan, Touka-chan! Nyugodtan mehetsz haza, majd kirakom én Hidét! Másnem fent alszunk a vendégszobában.

A lila hajú lány sötét szeme, melyet nem takart a fufruja gyanakodóan szűkült össze, ahogy a fekete hajú fiút fürkészte. Végül, hosszas töprengés után megigazította a fehér, halszálka csíkos ingjét, majd kihúzva magát fensőbbségesen végig mérte Kent.

–Ha bármi hiányozni fog holnap reggelre, tudom, hogy kit vegyek elő!— fenyegette meg mély, rekedtes hangon, majd a szőkének dobta a seprűt. Szinte suhant, ahogy az üzlet hátulja felé lépdelt, ahogy az öltöző felé sietett.

Kaneki és Hide mosolyogva nézték a másikat, miközben kötelességtudóan nekiálltak feltakarítani a kellemes hangulatú helyiséget, melybe csak az üveggel elválasztott terasz felől áramlott be az utcai lámpák fénye. Már nem csukták fel a kávézó fényeit, így is láttak, bár Kaneki néha belerúgott a boxokba, mikor arra lépdelt.

Így teltek a percek a fertőtlenítő és pörkölt kávé aromájú helyiségben, mikor végre-valahára a két egyetemista meghallotta a csöndbe kihangosodó hátsó ajtó nyikorgását, amint kinyílt, majd becsukódott, ezzel jelezve, hogy a fiatal lány elhagyta a kávézót.

Hide felkapta a fejét, majd a partvist félredobva iramodott meg barátja felé, arcán széles, eszelős vigyorral. Kaneki a seprű koppanására felfigyelve nézett a közeledő szőkére, majd meglátva kaján vigyorát, tétovázva körül nézett, de tudta, úgy sincs értelme kereket oldani, a barátja elképesztő érzékei seperc alatt megtalálnák, meg ugyan hová is bújhatna?

–Gyere ide, kicsi ghoul!— intette közelebb magához a fekete hajút, mire az egy fintort vágva inkább elfordult tőle. Hide megforgatta csokoládébarna szemeit, majd egy ugrással közelebb került hozzá, mellkasuk minden egyes szapora lélegzetnél összesimult, a sötétbarna, szinte fekete szemekbe nézett, miközben finoman megragadta a csuklóját. Ujjaival kitapintotta a fiú erein végig húzódó hegeket, melyeket sötétebb pillanataiban vágott bőrébe az alacsony fiú.

Kaneki morogva nézett farkasszemet vele, de társa túlzott közelsége miatt szemei gyakran vándoroltak le a halovány, dús ajkakra, de megmakacsolva magát megrázta a fejét.

–Először pakoljunk össze, aztán csinálhatsz, amit akarsz— nézett határozottan Nagachika szemébe, mire az duzzogva lebiggyesztette csábító ajkait.

–De annyira szeretném...— ölelte magához a tartózkodva feszengő fiút, majd vágytól fűtött hangon súgta a fülébe a bűvös mondatot.— Akarlak, Ken.

A pár centivel alacsonyabb fiú megremegve döntötte hátra fejét, felkínálva ezzel nyakát. Tudta, hogy vesztett, mint minden egyes alkalommal a kezdetektől fogva. Hide mindig is tudta, hogyan rombolja le gyatra ellenállásának falait.

A mesterséges ghoul egy halk nyögéssel ragadta meg a barna szemű kék mellényét, majd magához rántotta, így nem maradt egy leheletnyi hely sem testük között, fogaik vadul koccantak össze, ahogy mély csókba bonyolódtak. Hide érdes tenyerei a fehér inge alatt kalandoztak, majd hirtelen indulattal szétszakította azt, végül egyik kezével Kaneki alá nyúlva felrakta a mahagóni asztal tetejére. Ken se tétlenkedett, egyik kezével a piszkos-szőke tincsekbe túrt, míg másikkal a szürke farmer makacs, hideg övécsatját próbálta kicsatolni.

Erőszakosan falták a másik száját, csupán néha-néha állva meg, hogy levegőt kapkodjanak, de szinte rögtön rátaláltak a másik szájára, nyelveik egymást simogatták.

Nagachika hátralökte Kent, mire annak feje keményen koppant az asztallapon, de szinte nem is érezte, annyira elfoglalta érzékeit, ahogy a szőke nedves csókokat szórva állára, nyakára, kulcscsontjára halad lefele, meg-megszívva a sápadt bőrt, ezzel gyorsan liluló foltokat hagyva rajta. A hűvös levegőtől és a kéjtől megkeményedett rózsaszínes mellbimbókhoz érve egyiket ujjai közé csippentette, másikra pedig csókokat lehelt, majd fogai közé véve megszívta azt.

Kaneki háta ívben feszült az édes kíntól, ajkai közül a fölötte tevékenykedő neve gördült le számtalanszor. Fekete nadrágja már kényelmetlenül szűk volt számára, s érezte, hogy Hide is hasonlóan érezhet, ugyanis valami kemény dolog böködte a combjait, mikor a barna szemű finoman összedörzsölte ölüket a ruhán keresztül.

Hide elhomályosult tekintettel nézett fel barátja arcára, mely erős pírba borult enyhe zavarába. Nyelve már a másik mellbimbót gyötörte, míg kezével a nedves rózsát csipkotta, csavargatta. Egyszerűen nem tudott betelni az alatta fekvő félmeztelen fiú látványával, ahogy élvezkedve, folytatásért esdekelve tekergőzik alatta minden egyes ilyen alkalommal.

Csípőjüket összepréselte, majd egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve felrántotta magához.

–Mit szólnál, ha kipróbálnánk az ablakot?— kérdezte susogva, ahogy kéjesen belelihegett a fekete hajú fülébe.

–De te fogod letakarítani— nyögött fel Kaneki majd lábaival átkarolta a társa derekát, karjaival pedig a nyakába csimpaszkodott, ahogy Hide lassan, minden sima felületnek nekipréselve Kent, elindult az egyik, a kihalt utcára kinéző ablak felé.

Mindkét fiatalt feltüzelte a rajtakapás esélye, s a tiltott gyümölcs mindig is ínycsiklandó volt bárki számára. Kaneki hátát és fenekét égette a hideg, ahogy Hide az ablakpárkányra ültette, s míg Ken kényelmetlenül fészkelődött, letolta gatyáját, s ingét is kigombolta.

Vigasztalóan simultak egymáshoz, mozdulataik békés szeretésbe, nyugalomba szelídült. Csókjaik puhává, kedveskedővé szelídültek, érintésük már nem akarta a másikat kéjbe fojtani.

–Szeress úgy, mint először!— nyögött vágyódva a ghoul, ahogy Hide ujjai újra és újra belé hatoltak, gyengéd, lassú tágításba kezdtek. Nagachikának nem kellett többet mondani, somolyogva csókot nyomott a fiú füle tövére, szorosan magához ölelte az obszcén bizalommal kitárulkozó Kanekit.

Ahogy a szőke elmerült társában, minden a helyére került. Csípőjük lassú ringással, testük hullámozva simult a másikhoz. Az ablak üvegén pára keletkezett, mely hideg csapadékként keveredett el az izzadtsággal a fekete hajú sápadt, szeplős hátán. Mindketten összefűzték az ujjaikat, kapaszkodtak a másikba. Sóhajaik a másik szájába oltódtak, félig hunyt pillák alól figyelték a másik szemét. Egyik kezük maguk közé kígyózott, s megragadta Kaneki férfiasságát, mely vörösen, keményen feszült bele a két tenyérbe, mire azok egymásba fonva mozdultak meg.

–Ma- maradj velem!

–Örökké— válaszolta elfúlva Hideyoshi.

A lágy, forró gyönyör úgy csapott le rájuk, ebben az andalgó, kényelmes szerelemben, mintha villám vágott volna beléjük, tagjaik reszketve kapaszkodtak össze.

Körülbelül öt perc múlva egymásra mosolyogva, szerelmetes lustasággal a szemük csillogásában. Kaneki forró, nedves csókot nyomott Hide ajkaira, majd intve, hogy várjon, elcsámpázott az üzlet másik részére.

Végül, miután gyanús csörömpöléssel a háta mögött, visszajött a párjához, a háta mögé dugott kézzel. Lágy vonású arcán túlzottan ártatlan, így semmi jót sem sejtető mosollyal lépkedett hozzá, nem zavartatva magát azzal, hogy teljesen pucér —hisz' Hideyoshi hibája az egész, ő vetkőztette le, főként...

Megtorpant a szőke férfi előtt, s egyik kezével megfogta a nap-látta bőrű tenyeret. Majd a kezébe nyomta a papírtörlőt és a spray-t.

Hide döbbenten meredt hol rá, hol a takarító eszközökre.

–Most...

–Én megmondtam!— felelte vidoran, arca vörös pírba borult.

–Ez nem ér!


End file.
